Mobile Suit Gundam 00N
Mobile Suit Gundam 00N is the manga planned to replace 00P in Gundam Ace. The story link the main anime series from second season and tells about conclusions of Celestial Beings. 00N is without a specific protagonist, or a single overarching story. It depicts events in the world of “Gundam 00″ without following a timeline or prescribed order. History 'Chapter 1' A report by Louise,“The History of the Construction and Use of the Orbital Elevator”.The introduction is published. Accompanied by an image of the Enact that Exia defeated in the first episode. 'Chapter 2' The Aero Flag, a special Union Flag variation proposed for use in other countries. The gun portion of the nose section has been replaced with an Aero Cowl, boosting the machine’s aerial capacity. The most well known of the Aero Flags is probably the unit attached to Elmendorf Air Force Base in Alaska. They’re called “the North Shield”. In particular, a member of the unit named Joshua has a particularly brilliant record of military achievement. Some have even appraised him greater than Graham Aker. 'Chapter 3' A report by Kinue Crossroad titled, “Interview Memo Regarding CB’s Armed Intervention on the Island of Seiron.” It also explain the purpose and functions of MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou. 'Chapter 4' In this chapter talks about the mass production of GN-X after the United Nations turn into the Earth Sphere Federation and the mass production of the Over Flag in Earth Sphere Federation colors. 'Chapter 5' During the roll out of the Union Realdo, a Shinto priest did an exorcism on it. A rope talisman to ward off evil was tied to its waist. Furthermore in China, there was a phenomenon where the sky was colored red. 'Chapter 6' In this chapter it explains the history of MSER-04 Anf how every country uses Anfs. The factory made Anfs with leather design with people working for export specifications, standard specifications for export, design peacekeepers federal targets for military equipment captured Union, AEU military specifications urban warfare,and winter camouflage design. 'Chapter 7' This chapter is about the Pillar Break incident from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. It also talks about the armaments of the GNX-609T GN-XIII. 'Chapter 8' This chapter is about the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore, GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron, and the Corner family. Apparently Alejandro Corner was a Realdo pilot at some point in the past, and then it reiterates the contents of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I chapter 3, where Dr. Clay Lihichyte created the Trinity siblings by using Ribbons Almark's blood. 'Chapter 9' In this chapter Katharon forces uses AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type to defend a nuclear power plant. It also explains the military history use of the AEU Hellion Ground Type. 'Chapter 10' When the Earth Sphere Federation forces captured Celestial Being mothership they have as well obtained Innovator technology which they used to create the GNX-803T GN-XIV and the GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon. 'Chapter 11' This chapter is about comparing performances and characteristics of the Bit Control System of Celestial Being, Innovators, and the Earth Sphere Federation. One photograph shows GNW-20000 Arche Gundam using its GN Fangs to burn down the Kingdom of Azadistan. 'Chapter 12' Graham Aker was one of the test pilots for the Iris Corporation's YMS-01A Flag. During a simulated MS fight, Graham dueled his superior officer who was piloting the Bell factory's YMS-02 Union Blust and won, but the superior officer died after the destruction of his MS. 'Chapter 13' Involves a wrecked GN-XIII and Throne Eins' arm that was sliced off by Graham Aker in 2308. The Throne Eins' arm was salvage by the Union to gather up structural and armor material data, which they used to make some modifications to the SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II. 'Chapter 14' Mobile Suits United Nation Forces/Earth Sphere Federation *SVMS-01O Over Flag ESF Type *GNMA-XCVII Alvatore *GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron *GNX-603T GN-X ESF Type *GNX-609T GN-XIII ESF Type *GNZ-004/BW Gaga Cannon *GNX-803T GN-XIV Innovators *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam *GNMA-Y0001 Empruss Katharon *AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *VMS-15 Union Realdo (Japan Products Colors) *SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aero Sky Package Type *YMS-02 Union Blust Advanced European Union *AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Colors Human Reform League *MSER-04 Anf *MAJ-S08 Xiaoshou Pics Gallery File:Patrick's damaged Enact.png|A report by Louise Halevy w/ an image of a damaged Prototype Enact. File:monthlyn.png|SVMS-01AS Union Flag Aero Sky Package Type "Aero Flag" File:monthly33.png|Tieren firing at Gundam Exia that is hidden within the Smoke. File:monthlyn79o.png|GN-X ESF Type and Over Flag ESF Type File:Union Realdo roll out.png|The rollout of the Union Realdo, an exorcism w/ a talisman tied to the waist of the MS. File:Anf use.png|A mass produced MSER-04 Anf. pillar.png|Pillar Break Incident. alvathismon.png|The GNMA-XCVII Alvatore with a squad of GN-X. kartb.png|Katharon defends a Nuclear Power Plant with AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type(s) gundam00n_001.jpg|Gundam 00N - GN-X IV - The Story behind the New GN-X IV. monthlyn6787.png|Gaga Cannons 567988.png|GN Fangs UnionBlaze.png|Union Blast RuinedGN-X.png|a wrecked GN-XIII 14d1f18e5348f7.jpg|Throne Eins' wrecked arm Empruss90778.png|Empruss References External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam 00N on official site (Japanese) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00N on MAHQ.net Category:Anno Domini